More than Enough
by Allemery
Summary: In a heated bet with his father, Li Syaoran is cut off from all his family’s wealth to live like a “normal person” and make a name for himself, or take over his father’s company. The rich boy has to learn that money can't get him everything S&S.UpdatedCh2
1. Prologue

**More Than Enough**

In a heated bet with his father, Li Syaoran is cut off from all his family's wealth to live like a "normal person" and make a name for himself, or take over his father's company. When the "rich boy" has to get a job and learn to support himself, he encounters trouble, and enlists in the help of Kinomoto Sakura, a college student looking for a place to stay. What Syaoran doesn't know is that his father has kept a dark secret from him, and time is the greatest enemy. SxS

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Author** Welcome to a new fanfiction. I personally love the story behind this fic, and I hope you do too. I'm guessing it's going to be pretty long, so please bear with me.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Prologue**

Many of you who've heard of the Li Enterprises recognize the name immediately as one of China _and _Japan's most successful establishments. The tabloids don't tell you much about how exactly it started – how my life started with it. That's my story to tell.

I am what I am today because of _my _work and no one else's. I had no background of my own, no money or support with which to start my own business. In short – I was a nobody. While attending classes at a college on an academic scholarship, I found part time work as a delivery boy. I worked with pharmacies and grocery stores to deliver packages to houses in the area before my classes. It wasn't my dream job, but I was supporting myself.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. I had no interests, no family, and could not keep commitments very long. I had decided to join a variety of classes, until I could find one I wanted to continue. I took an art class that held joint projects with the economics students. That's when I first began toy making.

Yes. Li Enterprises began as a toy factory, and we are still renowned in that aspect. I designed the products, a collection of stuffed animals, and was partnered up with a young woman in the economics section to sell them. Her name was Song Yelan. It was during the selling that the contacts I had made delivering packages came most handy. The men and women who paid me to buy things they couldn't go out to get themselves seldom had young children of their own, but they did have grandchildren, barely able to walk, and were delighted to buy my toys. I remember the first time I saw a young boy see one of my simpler toys and play with it. He couldn't have been more than a year old, but his joy was obvious to everyone who saw him and his smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I knew from that moment what I wanted to do. I wanted to make children happy. I wanted to give them all the joy in the world.

My partnership with Song–xaojie was slowly deepening, and we made for an unbeatable team. After scoring top marks on our joint project, we continued our work together and had made quite a profit. I continued my work as a delivery boy until I graduated from college. That year, I took my modest business to the next level, founding my empire, Li Enterprise on a business loan. Not too long afterwards, I bought up other companies, in the toy manufacturers at first, but soon textiles, and then on to technology. I continued to design my own products. My plush creations were soon dominating the toy industry and I couldn't have been more proud. When I had finally paid back my loan, I sought out my college sweetheart who came from a prominent Chinese family and proposed. That was one of the happiest days of my life: the day Song Yelan became Li Yelan – my wife, my business partner. Together we moved to Japan and to launch an extension of _our_ company. It was an instant success.

When Yelan had my son, my family was complete – small, but perfect. I swore my son would have a better childhood than mine. I swore that Li Syaoran would enjoy his life – he would have everything I could give him. No less.

"When we are doing what we love, we don't care about **time**. For at least at that moment, **time **doesn't exist and we are truly free." – Marcia Wieder

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Author** Well that's it for now. Kinda short, but it is an introduction. Our favorite characters will show up in the next chapter. Stay tuned!

**Ash**


	2. Taking a Stand

**More Than Enough**

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Author** Thanks to my reviewers! I am flattered by the feedback I've gotten and I really hope I can live up to it. J Here's the first chapter! Whew! It's a lot longer than the first one. I'm gonna see if I can keep up the length. It's exciting! It may get a little bit confusing with the changes in POV, but I'd rather not interrupt the flow of the story with a 'Sakura's POV.' People may disagree, but I want to see if my writing can speak for itself (o-0). Also, just to let you know, the rating may change over time. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The only characters I do own are Keijii and Rina. I like Kei better though.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Chapter 1: Taking a Stand**

I was happy. I had a magnificent life. I had a wonderful husband, Li Keijii, who owned a very profitable company and a sweet, smart son, Syaoran. My small family was all I needed in my life and I wasn't going to give it up easily, but nothing can be perfect. Not even my family.

Keijii was a generous man. He ran his toy company himself, and loved nothing more than to make children happy. Every New Year, he sent handmade toys to every children's hospital in Tomoeda and invited about 50 underprivileged boys and girls to his buildings for a day. He spent time with them and gave them gifts. Many a child's first smile could be credited to my husband. If he was nice to these children, he was even nicer to his only son.

Syaoran didn't mind, obviously. I didn't even notice at first. I thought it was so sweet that Kei wanted to spend so much time with our son. I was happy that he was such a dedicated father. I thought it was too good to be true – one of Japan's wealthiest business owners taking a day off to volunteer as a chaperone for his son's field trip – and in a way it was. Kei continued to spend time with Syaoran, but I started to notice a change in my son. He loved his father, and I would even dare to call them friends rather than father and son, but as Syaoran grew up, he didn't put much effort into anything. His grades didn't suffer – he had always been a bright kid – but I saw no special interest spark in his eyes. He did what he had to, but didn't seem to be going any where with his life, or getting anything accomplished. He was content with his life and acted as if he'd already retired in splendor. I didn't like the direction this was going – they boy had become lazy. I tried to bring this up before with Kei, but it never changed. He was just ecstatic because his little boy's college let off at the perfect time.

Father and son had a tradition, dating back to when Syaoran could just barely walk. Early summer every year, they went out to pick strawberries in a large field on our land. I didn't even try to understand why they spent so much time on _strawberries_, but there they'd be, for about half of the day picking the small red fruit. They had a system for classifying them. It was all beyond me. They were out there at that moment, Syaoran hadn't even stopped at the house since he'd come back. I sighed.

It was just getting to be too much…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"A charter plane!" Otou-san had exclaimed, nearly dropping the box of strawberries he was holding. I winced internally. I had been meaning to break the news to him gently. It hadn't worked. The only reassurance I could draw from the situation was that it was dad here and not dear mother. Still, this would be a hard one to get out of.

My father was not an unreasonable man. I could only hope that I could make him understand – it wouldn't be too hard. After all, this was _my _Otou-san, but still: what could I tell him that he hadn't heard before (from me)? Two of my friends and I had been planning on going to Tokyo by plane for a …concert – and we just _couldn't _be late… it had sounded better in my head.

"I know, 'tou-san, I know." I said, trying to sound remorseful. I was regretting it a _little_, after all. "It was just that … we missed our first flight." I hesitated. When I saw him open his mouth to reply, I blurted out my final excuse. "And, well, I did _promise_ them they'd be there in time for the show." I saw my father tense up, but then he smiled at me.

"Well, if it was a matter of keeping your word, I can understand." I relaxed. I'd had nothing to have been apprehensive about – as usual.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My son had spent hundreds of thousands of yen – and in one night too – and Kei was _alright_ with it. It wasn't the money I was upset about, although I had to admit it was a lot. I was upset about how irresponsible my son had to be to do something like that. I was also upset at my husband's lax attitude about it. The boy had used up more money in a few hours than some people made in a year, for god's sake. It was just too much to handle.

"A charter plane?" I repeated weakly for the third time. "Kei, this is not something to be taken lightly. Syaoran –" Keijii cut me off.

"What else could he have done, Yelan? He made a promise to his friends." I struggled not to roll my eyes. So the boy had used _that_ excuse again. "You know how much it means to me that he's keeping his word."

"But, Kei," I hesitated, unsure how to say what was on my mind. I knew what I wanted to say. I knew what I had to say.

"Syaoran is going to be of age soon." I said softly. "He's going to graduate next year. He'll be turning twenty-one in only a few weeks." I paused, searching Kei's golden eyes for any hint of emotion. He seemed utterly lost as to what I was hinting at. I sighed in frustration – inside at least.

"He's going to have to become more responsible, Kei. We can't have the heir to Li Enterprises flying around in charter planes to get to wild parties all over the country."

"He's got to have a little fun, Yelan." Keijii gave me a smile. "After all, he's still a kid."

"What do you mean! You said so yourself that you wanted to see Syaoran take over the business when he turned twenty-one. He's not a child any more. You have to realize that he is no longer your little boy! How is he going to manage a business as large as ours with his attitude? How is he going to keep up our work with how lazy he is now? I don't see it happening. I really don't. He can't expect to become dependent on us for the rest of his life, Keijii. What is he going to do when we're gone?"

I watched as he flinched at my tone, and immediately regretted raising my voice. Kei was so laidback, despite being a competitive businessman; it made you feel guilty to even frown around him. I was sad to say that I had yet to gain immunity to his effect on people.

"We had to work to become what we are today." I began on a calmer note. "We had to plan, we had to take risks and hope everything would turn out well. You think we're doing Syaoran a favor, spoon feeding him his entire life? He's too careless right now. He hasn't even had a descent relationship in his entire life. He hasn't held onto a girl for more than a few months at most. How can we expect him to get married; to bring up a family?" Keijii remained silent. It was an uncomfortable silence, and I found myself speaking again before I knew it. "Maybe, Kei, if we could just…tell h–"

"No, Yelan." He snapped. "I know what you're going to say, but I will not let Syaoran hear of it."

"But, if only you'd tell him maybe he'd assume some responsibility." I pleaded, though I knew my attempts were futile.

"No. That's it." He'd never looked so intimidating to me before. He was only a few inches taller than me, but he made me feel so small and insignificant in his presence. There was a hard glint in his eyes and I knew there was no way I – or anyone for that matter – could sway him from his decision.

I hated that fact.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Yelan was right. About a lot of things, but I still couldn't bring myself to say anything. Whether it was pride or fear, I just couldn't tell Syaoran what I knew. It would just make his life harder.

If I couldn't do that though, I knew of something I was ready and willing to do. "Yelan?" I saw her glance up with a rather relieved look on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile. "What do you say me and you try our hands at a little matchmaking?" I couldn't help keeping a teasing tone out of my words as I raised my hand out in front of me. I saw my wife smile tentatively and agree, taking the hand lovingly into both of her own. The tension was gone, for the moment at least.

We'd take this one step at a time.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

After our talk that morning, I helped my dad bring back the crates of strawberries that we hadn't already eaten back to the house. I'd eaten a quick lunch, telling my parents about my classes and how I was doing. After that I'd given my mother a peck on the cheek, and driven away before dad could give her the details of our interaction. It may have sounded like the cowardly thing to do, but this was Li Yelan we were talking about.

And besides, I hadn't seen Rina in a while.

Rina and I had hooked up during a New Years party at my friend's house. I had wondered why I hadn't seen her before. She was beautiful. Rina had long black hair and gorgeous grey eyes. She had seemed so exotic to me when we'd first met. So different. I knew then that she was a girl I definitely wanted to spend time with. Turned out that party had been during her first week in Japan.

Rina came from a wealthy French-Japanese Family, and I knew my family would have no objections to me dating her. I just hadn't gotten around to telling them yet. It felt so refreshing. She was my secret.

"Syaoran!" She murmured happily before pulling me in to give me a kiss.

"Hey, Rina." I said, my hands in her hair. I absolutely loved the way she could make me forget everything else that was going on. I absolutely loved that she was with me.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I had decided that I would tell Syaoran the news during our jog. That was the time both of us felt most at ease, and I knew it would be best to tell Syaoran right away. Yelan had discussed quite a few prospective wives with me before we'd agreed on the few we'd felt that all three of us would like the most. We'd decided to meet first with the family of the girl we'd known all our lives. Syaoran and I joked as we ran, laughing until we almost had to sit down, panting. I noticed that I was breathing a lot harder than he was. I suddenly felt as if this was the only chance I'd get to tell him. It was now, or never.

"Syaoran." I said seriously. He must have noticed the sudden change in tone, because he looked at me intently. "You know: I'm getting old." I hadn't meant for it to come out so … bluntly. At that moment, Syaoran gave me a smile I would always remember. It was gentle and reassuring even though I could sense some strain behind it.

"Never." He said in a low voice. "'tou-san, you'll never be old. I doubt you'll be old eighty years from now." I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Nonetheless," I continued, "It's time we prepared you for the rest of your life."

"Isn't that what you sent me to school for? All those years…" Syaoran tried to lighten the conversation. I was happy he did to.

"Anyway," I said in mock exasperation. I straightened up for the next part. "I – that is your mother and I think it's time you got married in preparation for taking over Li Enterprises." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. Your mother and I know how fond you and Mei Lin are of each other, so we thought you might like to consider her." My son's eyes just stared back at me blankly.

"Married?" I filled him in on the details.

"Yeah. We've arranged a meeting with her as well as her mother and father to discuss the possibility. It's not all that bad. You can always disagree. You will be there right?" Syaoran gave me a weak smile.

"Anything for you, 'tou-san." We'd been running the entire time, and I suddenly noticed that my breath was coming in ragged gasps. Syaoran looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I think I've gotten out of shape while you were away." I said lightly. I noticed that Syaoran's face still wore a look of alarm. "I guess I'm also excited that you agreed."

"Ha! As if I could have ever said no to you, Dad. I swear, some day it will be my undoing." I smiled tightly,

"Maybe we should stop … here today." I struggled to keep my breath. He nodded his consent, and we turned around to head back home.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I didn't want this to be happening to me. Just when I had my life exactly as I wanted it, it was falling apart. I liked Mei Lin. I really did – after all we had grown up together, she was almost like my best friend (although I'd never let her know that). I just didn't like – no love – her the same way I loved Rina. It was just impossible for me to say no to my father. I had to do something about it – indirectly at least.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Rina whispered into my ear. "Are you not feeling well."

"I, uh, I came to talk to you something Rina." I said dismally. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and her eyes narrowed. "My dad arranged …meetings… with some girls he wants me to consider …marrying."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Li-san," Mei Lin's father approached me. "When did you say your son was coming?" I could feel myself flush, and I hoped it didn't show. I shared a look with Yelan.

"I'm sure he has a _good_ reason for being so late." I tried to smile. "How do you feel about the possible engagement, Mei Lin?" I turned to the pretty dark haired girl. Mei Lin knew that I was stalling, but she answered my question with an understanding smile. If any one knew Syaoran, she did.

"I'm actually not sure what to think." She said slowly. "I mean, Syaoran and I have known each other forever. I guess I'll just be lucky to marry someone I know so well already."

I gave Mei Lin a grateful look, and glanced in surprise at my cell phone, which had begun to vibrate. "Please excuse me." I glanced at my watch. We had been expecting Syaoran for over two hours.

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed into the phone. "What's been keeping you?"

"Wha?" The voice in the earpiece said in surprise. I ignored it.

"We've been waiting for you all this time."

"Ah – but, wait. Sir, um, what do you mean?" It took the man about five minutes to get out that sentence.

"What? Is that so?" I feigned surprise. "Is it okay now?" No answer. "That's good to hear… Are you sure you're fine taking care of it yourself?" The man gave me an incoherent reply. "Er, okay, Syaoran. Take care." I pressed the end call button and turned back to the Tsen family and my wife.

"I'm sorry, but Syaoran got caught up in something in the manufacturing department. Some machine malfunction or another." I laughed weakly. "Said he had decided to take care of it himself rather than worry me. That boy…"

"It's too bad he couldn't make it then." Said Mei Lin. "I guess we'll just have to do this again some time. I had a great time, Li-san. The food was great." She stood up and hugged Yelan goodbye. She gave me a quick hug too. "Don't worry, I'll sort him out." She whispered discreetly, giving me a playful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. After saying our farewells and escorting the Tsen family to their car, I was seething.

I also had to remember to call Toji back.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Rina, you have to understand." I told the sobbing girl pleadingly. "I just couldn't tell my dad no. You had to see him, I can never say no to him." I gingerly put my arm around her.

"Get off me, Li!" she said between bouts of tears. She jerked my arm off of her shoulders. "Go to that Mei Lin of yours. I bet – I bet she can even make your coffee every morning." She choked out. "You don't want a pampered brat like me."

"It's not that Rina. That's not it at all. Mei Lin comes from a family every bit as wealthy as yours." I could tell I was treading on delicate grounds.

"So it's money you're marrying for." Rina glared and I could feel my irritation despite myself.

"No it's not! Both of you are on equal grounds there!"

"Mei Lin…Of course! She's Chinese, isn't she?" I winced. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I always wondered why you never would tell your parents about me. Are you really that shallow, Li?" She screamed. "They want a perfect Chinese girl don't they. A pretty, petite girl who will do whatever they want." I could've almost laughed there, imagining Mei Lin listening to whatever I said, but I decided it would count against me.

"Rina…" I stopped, unsure of what to say. I felt so lost and utterly confused about what we were talking about.

"Go!" She screamed, taking her head in her hands and hiccupping now. "Leave me alone! Marry your quiet Chinese gem!" She beat at my chest with her small balled up fists. I caught her arm easily.

"Damn, Rina! It's not even arranged yet! I came here because I don't want to marry anyone but you!" I shouted.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

This was the ultimate humiliation.

"How could he do something like that to _us_! Just wait 'til he gets home!"

"Yeah, so you can fawn all over him." Yelan broke out from the sofa on which she'd been sitting quietly for the last half-hour. "Syaoran, where were you son? Are you alright?"

"Funny, Yelan, but I won't. I can't even begin to imagine what he thought was more important than this."

"Maybe he forgot." Yelan piped in sarcastically. She had every right to be angry. Both of us did. That had been one of the most embarrassing nights of my life.

"How could he have forgotten? If I don't give him exactly what he deserves, I–I'll–I'll–" I turned around in frustration. "I don't know. I just can't believe he'd not show up!"

"I'll be surprised if you do anything." She remarked. "Given you and Syaoran's past _history_."

Syaoran came in at that moment. Yelan and I turned towards him. I opened my mouth to reprimand him when I saw the look on his face. He looked dazed, as if he wasn't sure of his surroundings. He staggered.

"Syaoran!" I went over to him in alarm. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" Yelan smirked, but I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. I helped him into a chair.

"Where were you?" Yelan asked. "Have you been drinking?" Syaoran just shook his head.

"Dad…Mum…I think I've just done something I shouldn't have done…"

"What!" I was surprised in the least. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"I just helped a friend…elope." Yelan's eyes widened. "Elope – no" Syaoran was mumbling to himself. "That's not the word. She didn't really get married yet…"

"Who eloped?" I found myself whispering.

"No – not elope" Syaoran repeated. "She, uh, _didn't elope_ with me. I mean – ah – she um…"

"'tou-san, 'kaa-san…" he looked up at us for the first time, his face bemused, or maybe even stunned, "I think – I think that I've just gotten engaged."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"The word 'no' is a great **time** saver. Say no to anything that is not the highest and best use of your **time**."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Author **Dun…DUN…dun. I know, I know, but I promise Sakura will come up _really, really_ soon. Just trying to set up the scene for her to arrive in. -sigh- I love S&S. Yep...

Sooooooooooo...let me know what you think. Ciao.


	3. Coming to Terms

**More Than Enough**

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Disclaimer **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters associated with CLAMP's work.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Chapter 2: Coming to Terms**

I burst out laughing. Syaoran had always been good with practical jokes, but this one – his acting was so good, I had almost believed it. The circumstances weren't the best – he had taken it just a little too far this time. Yelan looked at me, shocked. I could see she still hadn't caught on. I wasn't going to ruin it. Okay, I was. When no one said anything, my laugh changed. It sounded hollow to my ears, it sounded deranged in the otherwise silent room. I stopped.

"You idiot! That was the cruelest joke you could have played on us!" I said, trying to keep myself in control. "This was not the time for something like that." Syaoran was astonished. He looked at me, then down to the floor, avoiding my gaze. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. It was useless though. No words came out. I realized then what was going on. I forced myself to deny it, but I knew it was no use. Syaoran had actually done this.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The absolute last thing I expected my father to do was laugh. I was ready for almost any other reaction. I was ready for anger, for tears, and I was almost prepared for a beating. I would have loved to expect acceptance, blessing, but that would have been pushing my luck. No other reaction in the world would have thrown me off as much as 'tou-san's laughter. Although I was not drunk, just in a dazed state, that laugh sobered me up immediately. I was afraid he was going mad. His laugh was strangled and his eyes were unreadable. I couldn't bring myself to make a sound long after he'd stopped.

"Engaged?" He whispered. His tone was pleading. I had half a heart to placate him. Grin, tell him this was all a joke I'd come up with. I would have done almost anything to get rid of that expression on his face. I swallowed my fear and opened my mouth. Unfortunately, that was the moment my brain chose to shut down. I nodded instead.

"Do you understand what you're saying? An engagement! Syaoran, you know you can't back out now!" 'kaa-san hissed angrily. I didn't understand why they were getting so emotional over this. It wasn't as if I had gotten married; just proposed in my …state. I finally regained control over my tongue.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, what are you so upset about? If it makes you feel better, we didn't tell her father either. She comes from a good family though. Her father owns a knives and swords company. People love his work."

"Well, I own a _bloody toy company_! Why wouldn't you tell _me_!" my father snapped.

"You did say I should get married in preparation for taking over the company. That worked out, didn't it?" I said quietly, before I could lose my nerve.

"Yes, we did." Otou-san said in a low voice. He looked at me sadly, "but I thought you might … include us in the decision…we though you would at least plan it with us. I was hoping you wouldn't have skipped a meeting I had planned to …" He forced a smile. "So, who's the girl?" I tried to smile back, but mine must have looked even more artificial than his did. My mother wasn't looking at either of us, her eyes trained on the floor.

"She's …waiting outside." I said quickly. Both their faces turned towards me abruptly.

"She – she's outside?" My mother repeated. I realized then that I should have mentioned that earlier.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I smiled sweetly at the people I was hoping to impress. The older couple just looked at me stonily. The man was dressed casually, in a finely woven shirt and dress pants. He was slim and had a kind face, but his eyes were cold. The woman beside him had made more of an effort on her appearance – all of it in vain. She was rather large, with too many pieces of jewelry. The haughty look on her face made me feel queasy. I was unnerved, but I knew I had to do this.

"Hello." I said respectfully. "I am Kinomoto Sakura. We spoke on the phone."

"Oh, yes." Mr. Koichiiwa exchanged a glance with his wife. "We thought you sounded somewhat…older over the phone." I tried not to let my gaze falter. I was _so_ close to losing it. I forced a polite laugh.

"Oh really? That's –" I couldn't really decide what it was. _Insulting?_ _Infuriating? _Even _maddening?_ Thankfully, the Koichiiwas didn't even give me a chance to come up with a real adjective.

"You see," Mrs. Koichiiwa sent me a fake smile. Nothing annoyed me more than that weird falsely sympathetic smiles the older people loved to give me whenever I inquired about a room for lease, "we're not as young as you are, and we might find your…energy and your" she sniffed unappreciatively, "lifestyle a bit too loud for our taste. We also would not tolerate your _male_ friends coming inside with you." I'd heard it all before, but I still flushed in spite of myself. I would have loved nothing more than to yell at those elderly citizens sitting before me. To tell them that they'd already promised me that room. That we'd settled on a price. That there were no _other damn accommodations _left for a college girl to rent with her …lack of money. I struggled to swallow my pride. Just secure the room, I told myself.

"I can assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Koichiiwa that that will not be the case with me. I understand your concern, but if you would please just give me a chance."

"Hmmmmph." The sound that escaped from Mrs. Koichiiwa's mouth seemed to surprise her as well. She'd made it clear that she did not believe me.

"We had a deal…" I spoke softly. Mr. Koichiiwa's eyes softened and he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his wife.

"Of course we did, and we are people of our word," She declared. I smiled gratefully, almost disbelievingly. "but we are not in the best of situations ourselves, and it seems like we won't be able to accept with the deposit we had formerly agreed on." My mouth fell open, and I felt as if it continued to fall. I couldn't believe this. It was just not happening. "If you could just raise your per monthly offer a little as well, I'm sure we could work things out." Mr. Koichiiwa looked at her sharply. The woman knew what my answer was going to be. She had known the problems I was facing since our last phone call.

"I don't have that kind of money." I said monotonously. "My last offer was the absolute highest I could go." I wasn't going to ask for another loan. I wasn't going to ask for an advance.

"Are you sure, darling." Mrs. Koichiiwa's expression was concerned, but her eyes were smug. She had won. She knew it too.

"I am sure." I said slowly. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking. Thank you for you time." I gave Mrs. Koichiiwa a cold glance before getting up and showing myself out.

I had fallen as low as I was willing to let myself go.

That woman wouldn't win. I'd find myself.

I'd be okay.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Syaoran?" I looked over at where my son was sitting contentedly on the couch, after coming down from his shower. His _guest_ was discussing plans with my wife upstairs. He looked up at me slightly startled. He must have been practically asleep. "Why'd you marry _her_?"

"I didn't marry her, dad! I just proposed." Syaoran was quick to reply.

"Why _her_, Syaoran." The boy – no, young man – looked down and took a deep breath.

"Because – because I … I love her, dad." I gazed at him silently for a few moments. I turned around and walked away satisfied. I could hardly keep a pleased smile off of my face.

"Syaoran, be sure to get her a respectable ring."

It would be okay.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

It's funny how just when you think your day can't get any worse, it does. Oh yeah, it sounds totally cliché, but it was happening. To me.

My _walk_ back from the Koichiiwas' was actually quite long. I'd bought a public transportation pass, but had forgotten to activate it after I'd bought it. Tomoeda was new to me, it was a small suburb, but it had close access to many of the best restaurants, shopping centers, and colleges. That's what I was here for. College.

I had been completely stunned when I had found out that I had been offered a scholarship to a great college for my _art_ of all things. I hadn't known I had any artistic ability and I was only decent at all my other areas of study, but here I was.

I was relieved my school selection and tuition were taken care of. I had never imagined that finding a place to live while in Tomoeda would be my greatest challenge.

As a late admission, I was unable to secure lodging on campus. Every single dorm in the whole damn school was occupied. Every single apartment complex and condominium in the area was also unavailable, quickly snatched up by those who hadn't gotten a dormitory room. It wasn't as if I'd have been able to afford those any way. Instead I'd attempted to look for a privately leased place, but it hadn't worked out there either because I didn't have the money or the referrals for apartments, or I'd appeared to be too much of a brazen college girl (in my conservative pants and T-shirts) to be leased an unused room. I could have almost laughed. I'd never been much of a party-goer. Sure, I'd gone to the occasional birthday party, and gala event, but the _other_ kinds of parties had never interested me as a high school student. I'd spent nearly all my time in extra-curriculars and sports. I wasn't even sure how I looked the part, but still every single deal I'd attempted to bring up was rejected, and things were not looking up for me.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Rina smiled sweetly. She looked absolutely lovely, with her ivory skin and her delicate appearance. I couldn't help but loosen up around her immediately. She was beautiful, and had a very graceful personality. It was obvious she was born into a well-cultivated family. We'd talked about everything. About when she'd first met Syaoran to the night before when they'd gotten engaged. I could tell she was excited, but I wasn't sure why I was subconsciously keeping my heart distant from hers.

I'd left her feeling unsatisfied. I could see why my son liked her, but I couldn't understand how he _loved _her. She seemed so inconsistent. She was a carefree young woman, and I wasn't sure if she even understood the commitment involved in marriage. Syaoran acted so immartue; I doubted he knew the meaning of the words. I excused myself.

I'd decided to sort through revenues. To go through some paperwork that was lying around. I just needed something to keep my mind off of what was happening. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I knew that. I just couldn't help my feeling of foreboding. It was then I found out something else had gone amiss as well.

Syaoran was a good student. Me and Kei struggled for a while to find him something more challenging. He was acing courses with minimum effort, and we wanted him to pursue his talents to the extent of his abilities. Because of this we'd never worried about his grades. We never had long family discussions about it. It was clear: we expected Syaoran to get top marks in whatever subject he chose to take. So, of course, it was a surprise when I saw his grade in a course he had to excel in to take over Li Enterprises.

Li Syaoran had failed economics.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I scanned the newspaper ads one more time. To my dismay, it read the same as it had read twenty-five minutes ago. I slumped back, disappointed. I had run out of options.

I had come so far. I couldn't believe such a trivial thing would send me back.

Dad and Touya were very hard workers. Touya had gone on to medical school after college and was working at a hospital to pay back his student loan. He had moved into and apartment near our house and lived there with a colleague. Dad still went to work at the University, and on a rare occasion he would go out of town to aid his students on an archaeological dig. They were both elated when they heard of my scholarship, although I'd had my doubts about leaving the two of them. Dad wouldn't let me pass up such a great opportunity. Touya convinced me that I couldn't turn my back on a once-in-a-lifetime chance like this. I knew that they had to sacrifice a lot to have me sent there, and I didn't know how I could ask them for any more.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I didn't know how Rina had convinced me to come out with her that night. I probably would've refused if I hadn't felt that I absolutely _had_ to get out of the house. She also convinced me it was a special occasion – our engagement and my birthday which would be the coming week. "It'll be great!" she had told me. It would be just me and her. For the rest of our lives.

I drove her to a favorite restaurant of my family's. It was an expensive place: really fancy. We had dinner there, with wine. We'd talked, laughed, danced, and drank. I really wasn't much of a drinker, but it was utter bliss. I didn't realize exactly when I began to lose control over myself. When we left the restaurant, I was staggering, finding it hard to keep myself upright. The cool night air felt good on my flushed face.

I remember kissing Rina. I remember her kissing back. I remember letting Rina drive. I remember embracing her, the smell of her hair. I remember loud music, and people around us in the crowd laughing and dancing. I remember dark blue, almost black eyes. I _don't_ remember what happened next. I only do know that it changed my life.

It was almost three weeks later that I finally learned the details of what happened that night. I've never forgiven myself for that.

Okaa-san had been acting differently since I came back really late that night with my fiancée – I was completely drunk. I wonder, sometimes, if she somehow knew the entire time. Mom I mean. If she did, I really hated her for not bringing it up earlier. I actually didn't remember anything that happened, except for the horrible hangover I had the next day. It was pretty bad, I can say that.

I'll admit I made it worse. The situation. Of course, I didn't realize it then.

Me and Rina spent a lot of time together those weeks. Looking back, I guess I should have noticed something was up back then. She was acting…weird. She was too giggly. Too romantic. Too…edgy – as if she was waiting for something big to happen. I only wish I had known what.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Yelan had been very quiet lately. Caught up in all the engagement preparations, I wondered if she was just anxious about the wedding as well. I'll admit I was. I wondered if Rina wasn't too immature for Syaoran. She was girlish and filled with dreamy ideas about marriage and love. She still acted like a teenager – whining when there was no one around to take her shopping and pouting miserably when something went wrong. Syaoran was also in some sort of strange dreamlike state. He didn't seem to notice the annoyance both his and his fiancée's presence was causing me. I guess I was just waiting to snap – looking for any excuse to vent out all the thoughts that had been running through my head for the last three weeks. Syaoran's birthday was soon too. His twenty-first, when he would officially inherit the company. My personal wish come true.

Of course I wanted to get everyone together for the event. The various friends and enemies I'd made in all my years of business were to be there. Syaoran's friends from travel and college were coming. Rina's family and friends were to be there as well, as we were officially announcing their engagement that night. I was going to be quite a gathering. I discussed the party plans enthusiastically with Syaoran, but he didn't seem to be very into it. He forced a smile and listened to what I had to say, but his heart wasn't in it. It was probably because so much was happening. I was worried he wouldn't be able to deal with it.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I went on with my life as usual. I didn't say anything about the terrible bit of news I had learned quite by accident. It disappointed me beyond words that Syaoran wasn't planning on telling us. I was disappointed that Syaoran had _any _bad news to give. Especially about this. With his birthday celebration looming near and his inheritance of the corporation within the next week, I was nervous – to put it lightly. I hated that I couldn't say anything. I hated that Syaoran _wouldn't_ say anything.

And as if I didn't have enough to do, I had to go over our records and assets. I had to pay all our bills, settle any debts, maintain our properties, order routine checks, renew leases and find new tenants while planning one of the biggest parties I had ever thrown. It was going to be long going. It wasn't going to be easy.

For the first time ever, I hated my life.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

I moaned , burying my face in the papers I was going through.

**Address **

The word was taunting me. The four lines after it stared at me blankly. I could almost see the paper smirk. I was losing it. I had to get a grip. I still hadn't found a place to stay. The girl who had volunteered to host me for a few days was polite and didn't say anything to me directly about my failure in securing residence, but I could tell she clearly felt that I had overstayed my visit. By almost a month.

I felt embarrassed to come back to the college girl's apartment everyday and report bad news. I had managed to find a part time job, but still no place to live. The girl could not possibly host me during the standard year because her roommate would be returning soon.

A letter had arrived for me from the college insisting I give them a fixed address and confirmed my attendance to the college. If not, it asked that I "kindly let the Academic Dean know so we can offer the position to someone else."

Hell no!

I dejectedly stared at the numerous local daily newspapers strewn on the table in front of me. I glared and pounded one fist on the table. Some of the other customers in the coffee shop looked up suddenly. The couple sitting closest to my table actually moved to a farther one.

I breathed in deeply and tried to calm myself. It was no use getting frustrated for something so trivial. And acting up in public wasn't going to get me anywhere. I sighed again.

"Hey," A cheerful voice broke through my trouble thoughts. My head snapped up. My eyes instantly met violent ones. "If you expect to get anywhere, I suggest you look through today's paper." Her eyes twinkled. I accepted the classifieds she was holding out.

"Thanks." I muttered, still embarrassed. Sure enough, they were from today's paper. The one's I had been looking at were from a few weeks ago.

"No problem," the girl smiled, sitting down across from me. "I'm Tomoyo." She said sweetly. "I mean Daidouji Tomoyo, but, please, call me Tomoyo." I shifted uncomfortably at her forwardness. This girl seemed nice enough.

"Kinomoto Sakura." I said in answer to her unasked question. I grasped the hand she offered me from across the table. She smiled again. She was a pretty, ivory-skinned girl with dark wavy hair. I looked around the café and saw plenty of unoccupied tables, but didn't say anything. "Call me Sakura." I said politely.

"Wow! That's such a pretty name!" I glanced at my hands awkwardly. As if sensing my discomfort, Tomoyo changed the subject. "So are you looking for a place to live?" She said conversationally. This I could talk about. Maybe because I was so disappointed with it right now, I could talk about it with no hesitation.

"Yes, and I can tell you it's not going well." I think she could tell I was opening up. She could read me like a book.

"Maybe your luck will change." She glanced pointedly at the papers. I laughed, warming up to her a little.

"We'll find out." I immediately noticed the difference between the paper I had been looking at and the more recent one. For one thing, there were different listings. I chided myself for not checking the date and wasting so much time (and dignity). I picked up my highlighter and looked for ads for places I hadn't noticed in the older ads. I was so consumed with the paper, I forgot Tomoyo sitting there. She waited patiently until I was through scanning the contents and looked up at her happily.

"Anything?" She smiled kindly at me. I grinned at her, and held up one finger. With the newspaper ads in hand, I rushed over to the nearest pay phone and dialed the listed number. After a few minutes I returned to the table. I must have been glowing with hope, because Tomoyo realized my success immediately. I don't know which of us was more overjoyed by the news.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

My life was falling apart. Everything I had ever hoped for Syaoran to become was slipping through my grasp. First the grade now…

I hated that I was the one to first find out. I felt like the villain. Turning my own son in. But it was for his own good. I hoped he'd understand.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Yelan wordlessly handed me an older newspaper. There was a blown of picture of Syaoran on the cover, smiling lazily and holding a drink in one hand.

**Upclose and Personal**

_**with China's up-and-coming multimillion enterprise heir**_

**Li Syaoran**

_Tomoeda, Japan – Li Syaoran, heir to one of China and Japan's most successful enterprises has declared that he will have none of it – less than a month before he is intended to inherit the entire business. In an interview, Li unofficially rejected his claim to the Li empire, telling us that he "just wasn't interested in the toy industry" and that he was "aiming for bigger and better dreams." Although he wouldn't expand, it is clear that the heir's dissatisfaction will be a problem in the inheritance scheduled for his twenty-first birthday on July 13 this year. Li and his – **Continued A4**_

No. No. _No._

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

When Rina looked at me the way she often did, there was nothing I could refuse her. Her frequent, yet attractive, pout was her way into my conscience. We spent more and more time away from the house. I felt guilty that I wasn't around to help plan a party in my favor, but I assumed love did that to people. I didn't think about it much

I didn't think to expect to be attacked the moment I got home (quite late, I admit.)

I didn't _think_. And the worst part of it was that I didn't find anything wrong with that at the time.

About a week before my birthday, I arrived home late…with a police escort.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Li Syaoran!" Keijii hissed. I had never seen him so angry before in my life. "Where the hell have you been?" I winced inwardly. I'd never heard him speak that way before either. Syaoran seemed to finally notice something was amiss.

"What's up?" he said groggily. Ignoring him and an uncomfortable Rina completely, I focused my attention on the wary, but dutiful officer. He acknowledged me, tipping a finger to his hat before speaking.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs. Li. We caught your son before he could begin driving." He paused, and realized he must have not been making much sense. "He appears sober, but he's got some alcohol in his system. He got into something of a fight at the bar they were at. I drove them both home to be on the safe side." I finally recognized the officer. He was an old friend of ours.

"Of course, Dae" I said graciously, trying not to draw attention to the absolutely livid expression on my husband's face. "Thank you very much." The officer smiled.

"Just doing my job." He said. He dismissed himself with another tip of his hat, and then disappeared into the night. "Watch it, Syaoran." I heard him mutter.

"Syaoran." I cut Keijii off before he could make a sound. "What is this about? Haven't we taught you better?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran muttered. "Everything is fine."

"No, Syaoran, it's not. Nothing is perfectly fine." I turned to look at Kei, forcing his voice steady with practiced discipline. "What were you doing? In a bar," slight pause to check watch, "at three in the morning? In a fight?" He took a deep breath. "Why haven't you been around the house lately? Sleeping until past noon doesn't count.

"Why haven't you been helping us prepare for your birthday? Why haven't you been _speaking_ with us, lately." He paused, fists clenched. "Why," he spat, "haven't you told us about _this_." Syaoran didn't answer when he saw the magazine. His eyes scanned the picture quickly.

"Is that about me?" he asked lightly. "When was it released?" I saw Kei's mouth drop in disbelief.

"This is it, Syaoran." He hissed. "Your games won't get you out of this. Don't even try to change the subject." I noticed that the boy looked genuinely confused and decided to speak for myself.

"What of this, then?" I said stiffly, holding up his school transcript. At this, Syaoran's eyes widened and he visibly paled.

Keijii coughed suddenly and his shoulders drooped forward as he fell back on the seat behind him. Rubbing his temples, with his back hunched over, he'd never looked so old before, so sick. "Why didn't you just tell us first?" he asked tiredly, his anger spent. There was grief laced into his voice, emotion that could not be masked. "Couldn't you at least talk to _me_?" He looked up, his eyes filling with tears. "I would have worked something out." He insisted, before overcome by another coughing fit. Syaoran rushed forward, his face taught with worry. He froze when Keijii held up a commanding hand. "It's too late though. We can't change our plans now."

"No, Syaoran. Now is the time for everything to come out in the open."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"The fundamental things apply/As time goes by." - Herman Hupfeld

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Author** Okay, so instead of adding a new chapter, I decided to extend this one instead (by about five pages.) It works better with what I have planned later on. Sorry for any inconveniences. Now that I've got this better planned out, I'll try to make faster updates. Longer ones as well.

And, yes. This story is loosely based on _Waqt, the Race Against Time._ I'll be incorporating a lot of my own ideas along with the main plot from the movie. If you're wondering why Syaoran's parents are making such a big deal about this (the engagement. I mean.)…I'm basing this on a rather traditional family, where the parents inquire about marriage. Here it is unacceptable for someone to get engaged without the consent of the parents (if there are any.)

Well, Sakura's here and looks like she's coping. Can't wait until…well, I'll leave that for you to find out.

I want to thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
